


Do You Gets The Hiccup, Baby?

by TakahashiJulia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hiccups, M/M, give to byler what they deserve, i just love these two, pure fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiJulia/pseuds/TakahashiJulia
Summary: Mike gets the hiccups, causing Will to laugh every time they try to talk until Will gets the hiccups too.





	Do You Gets The Hiccup, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is a prompt that i got on https://prompts.neocities.org/ and fell in love with.  
> hope u enjoy it! <3

Mike gets the hiccup.

He is currently in his basement, his head lying on Will's thigh, who is reading a random comic with one hand while his free hand caresses Mike's hair. It was a comfortable silence. Until...

_HIC!_

Mike widens his eyes and puts both hands to his mouth, making the slap sound loud.

Will jumps in fright and looks at Mike. Mike tries not to look into his boyfriend's eyes and tries to get off his lap but Will holds his face, forcing him to look at him.

“You want water?” He asks so softly that Mike ends up smiling.

“Ye- _HIC!”_ He slaps both hands over his mouth again and this time Will can't hold back his laugh. “What did you say, Mike? I don't understand ...” Mike gets up from his boyfriend's lap and stares at him with angry face and arms crossed as some sobs come out, disrupting his serious expression.

“Come on, baby. What were you saying? You want water, huh?” Will continues to laugh, using a mocking tone in his voice.

“Will, this- _HIC!_ -is not- _HIC!_ \- funny at all.” Mike tries to use a strong voice to show his seriousness but ends up rolling his eyes. _Pathetic hiccups._

Will is clutching his belly as tears stream down his cheeks with his loud laugh "Oh Mike, I- **_HIC!_** "

Everything stops. Will widens his eyes and looks at Mike. A little smile comes to Mike's lips. "What were you saying, _baby?_ "

**_HIC!_ **

Will purses his lips and looks away at the ceiling. _Wow, when did woods become so interesting?_

Mike with the same smile on his face, slowly brings his fingers to Will's belly. Will widens his eyes and looks back at Mike. _He would not dare._ But there you have it. A second later Mike begins to tickle Will as he twitches, screams and sobs at the same time. “MIKE! MIKE! MICHAEL WHEELER! _HIC!_ HEELP!”

Now the only sounds in the basement are Mike's laughter, Will's screams and their sobs.

Mike covers Will's body, both with tears in their eyes from laughing meanwhile their laughter slowly turned into smiles.

“ I love you” Mike says when the laughter dies, so low that Will can barely hear it.

“Me t- _HIC!”_ Will pouting. Mike laughs and presses his lips together.

**_HIC!_ **

The boys part their lips laughing out loud.


End file.
